


Proper Acknowledgement

by Rueroux



Series: That Which Is Necessary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Stealth Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueroux/pseuds/Rueroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft speaks with Anthea after returning from the Czech Republic after events in "Taking Care of Business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Taking Care of Business." I really couldn't resist.

Mycroft stepped out onto the tarmac and was met by his assistant. Anthea stood calm and composed as she greeted him, “Mr. Holmes.”

He inclined his head in acknowledgement, “Anthea. I am given to understand that certain thanks are in order.”

Anthea shook her head, “Not at all, sir. No party played any role that they require or desire recognition for.” Her voice was even as she spoke, but Mycroft noticed her left hand clench just a little tighter around her BlackBerry.

“No,” Mycroft said, slowly. “No, I imagine not.” He turned and strode off across the tarmac. Anthea kept in step behind him. Mycroft pulled his mobile from his pocket and angled it as though to check the time. On the reflective surface he could see her worried gaze sweeping over him, head to toe. He put the phone away.

“In any event, everything was taken care of most satisfactorily and I anticipate that we can look forward to a number of happy results even beyond those intended,” Mycroft paused, just slightly. “I am sure that certain parties will now enjoy a more secure lifestyle with that terrible inconvenience removed.”

“Of course, sir.”

Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the ground and hummed to himself, considering. “Do you know, Anthea, it does look as though London is in for quite a bout of nasty weather. Who was it that had requested my presence last week? The one I had to postpone?”

Mycroft heard the familiar tapping of Anthea’s BlackBerry, “Ratu Tavaikia of Fiji, sir.”

“Ah, yes,” Mycroft sighed, put upon. “I suppose it would be best not to keep the Ratu waiting any longer. I will be flying to Fiji in the morning, please make the necessary arrangements and inform the Ratu of my imminent arrival.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and Anthea?”

“Mr. Holmes?”

“I will, of course, be requiring your presence on this trip.”

“Of course, sir.”

Mycroft didn’t need to turn around to know Anthea was smiling.


End file.
